


A Quiet Night

by bribrifeefee



Series: Home [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: :3
Series: Home [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Quiet Night

It was a quiet night. Jameson was laying on the couch, reading a book he found earlier. He felt warm and comforted by the atmosphere of the room. He could faintly hear crickets outside. He sat there for several minutes, just reading. The thought of food crossed his mind, but he didn’t feel like getting up from the couch. He was extremely comfortable here, nothing would get him to move.(Expect, of course, when he eventually fell asleep.)

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
